


Hoping for a prince

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, All Human, Alternate Universe, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare sonnet 116
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is the prince of Beacon Hills, After many failed attempts to find a bride he host another party hoping to find the one. But Jackson Whittmore is trying to get into Scott's family and Scott refuses to wed. He still misses the one love he had. When Scott discovers that lost love he tries everything to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



Prince Scott McCall sat idly by on his throne, footmen and tailors, blacksmith and caters running around, showing him things. Asking his opinion on what they shall prepare for the night. As you see it was that time again. The time where Lord McCall hosts a ball to find a bride. The last gala had not gone as according to plan when it was discovered that lady Allison was an assassin for hire. So lord Scott waited another year to host one. He was mildly interested in what was going on. Not really caring for he did not want to go through that again. All of the people he meet and fall in love with, people he wants to take as a bride only are out for status and power. He wants someone that loves him for him. He had someone like that before. Someone he truly loved however that lover was long gone, taken as a bride by the warring country, never to be seen again. The last of the tailors entered the throne room, checking his measurement and leaving again. Once they were gone Lord Scott hopped off the throne and headed to the gardens. It was a nice day out and he tended to his mother’s garden while she and his step father were attending business elsewhere. 

“You really shouldn’t leave those uncovered. There is an approaching winter.” Scott turned away from the roses that he was snipping the thorns from once he heard the familiar voice. 

“Genim.” Scott could barely contain the smile on his face. Genim was his step brother and he loved him very much. Genim had gone to another land to meet the prince that he was to marry whenever Scott married himself. It had been a long time since he saw him. Scott pulled his brother into a hug. 

“I told you to call me Stiles. I hate being called Genim.” Stiles replied as he returned the hug. 

“Fine, yes, Stiles. You are back. I was not expecting you. You were gone for so long that I thought you were moving there.” 

Stiles released Scott from the hug, walking over to their mother’s garden and finding the bags to wrap them in. 

“I was planning on it.” Stiles said gloomily. “Prince Derek is everything that I want in a husband. He’s kind, Gentle, smart, loyal. He promised never to stray. He would burn his own kingdom before being unfaithful towards me.” 

“But you do not seem pleased. Is everything alright?” Scott asked as he kneeled next to his brother. 

“Yes, yes, everything is fine. It’s just that I miss him. I had grown so accustomed to his presence that I ache when I am not near him. I believe that is what you call true love.” 

Scott understood. He was once too in love. But love is fragile, you never know when it will break. 

“Send word to your princess’s castle. I am having a ball. I want you to be happy.” 

Stiles understood immediately. 

“Oh thank you! Scott thank you so much.” Stiles ran into the castle, preparing his letter to his prince.  The gala wasn’t for another week which gave Prince Derek enough time to make it here for Stiles and all of the invitations to every available man and woman in the land of Beacon Hills. 

 

 

 

 

                                                                  %%%%%%%%%%%

 

The day of the ball arrived faster than Scott had anticipated. Before he knew it he was dressed in his finest clothes and greeting many of the men and women at the door. Tonight one of them would be his bride. Somewhere not that bad, look wise anyway but some he knew were there only for status. Jackson Whittemore among the troupe. He was as conceited as he was beautiful. He hung by Scott the first part of the evening, cozying up to the royal and even going as far as to try and kiss him. Scott politely declined the kiss and walked out of the ball room. He had ten minutes until he was to dance with anyone. His mother and father allowing him time until the time. 

The night air was cool against Scott’s skin. He loved it. The moon sat brightly in the sky, shining over the lake. Scott glanced down and saw his brother and Prince Derek walking along the lake for a midnight stroll. The two seemed so happy and in love. 

Prince Derek and his party arrived three days ago. Stiles couldn’t comprise the amount of joy he was feeling at the sight of his future husband. Derek had bought many of his handmaidens and servants, along with his uncle Peter Hale and Peter’s bride. No one had seen him or her, Derek said it was because their beauty was that of a thousand suns and looking at them would cause even the strongest of men to fall. That only intrigued Scott more to search out this rare beauty. 

“Your majesty.” Erica Reyes, one of the servants and Scott’s dearest friend came out. She bowed gracefully. 

“Yes Erica?” 

“Your parents say that it is time for your first dance.” 

“Thank you Erica.” 

She bowed again and disappeared from Scott’s eye line. With a deep breath Scott re-entered the ball room. Everyone was still dancing and it was time for Scott to pick the first person to dance with. Everyone who wasn’t paired up and already dancing kept making eye contact with him and he chose not to look at them. He found a pretty girl that he had seen around the village, she was very sweet and very timid. He led her to the dance floor, many of the villagers glaring at her, Jackson was one of them. 

“So what is your name?” Scott asked. The girl began to blush. 

“Kira. Kira Yukimura.” She whispered. 

“That’s a very cute name for a very cute girl.” 

Kira blushed again. As he spun her around he came face to face with Jackson. 

“Mind if I cut n?” Jackson smirked looking at Kira with cold eyes. 

Scott knew that he couldn’t say no. it wasn’t very prince like.

“Of course. Excuse me Kira.” 

The girl wandered off. Scott felt horrible about it. 

“She wasn’t your type Prince.” Jackson whispered in his ear. 

“And you believe you are?” Scott retorted. They both let out a small chuckle. 

“I can make you very happy your majesty.” 

Jackson planted a kiss on the prince’s lips. Everyone began to clap, most of them cynical claps for the two. Hoping no one would notice how uneasy he was Scott gently pushed him away and headed out of the ball room. He needed to be alone. 

 

 

                                                                                    %%%%%%%%%%%%

 

The corridors were empty when Scott entered them. He had to catch his breath. Everyone saw him kiss Jackson, everyone would probably think that Scott was to marry Jackson. It wasn’t true. He wasn’t in love with him. He hasn’t been in love in a long time. 

Scott walked towards his bedroom. Slow and steady as he did. He looked at the portraits on the wall as he walked. His father’s picture the last one at the end of the hall. Scott stared at the portrait. 

“I don’t know what to do father.” 

As if expecting the portrait to speak to him Scott waited a few moments before leaving. 

****

****_“Let me not to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments. Love is not love  
  
_

****_Which alters when it alteration finds,  
  
_

****_Or bends with the remover to remove:  
  
_

****_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
  
_

****_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
  
_

****_It is the star to every wandering bark,  
  
_

****_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
  
_

****_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
  
_

****_Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
  
_

****_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
  
_

****_But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
  
_

****_If this be error and upon me proved,  
  
_

**_I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”_ **

****

Scott froze. For he knew that line. Shakespeare’s **SONNET 116** , a line he use to read to Isaac in the late nights when Scott would sneak out of the castle late at night to see him. 

“Whose there?” Scott called into the darkness. There was a shadow moving, his eyes caught it and he hurried towards it. The shadow began moving faster as Scott tried to catch up with it. 

The chase led to an abandoned corridor. There was nowhere to go. The figure was backed up against the wall. Scott walked carefully towards the figure. He seemed to shrink into himself. 

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Scott assured. The figure didn’t move. Scott’s hand wavered over the coat that the man was wearing. With a deep sigh Scott removed the hood and his eyes grew wide. 

“Isaac?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet used: "Hast thou, lone-standing by the forest's verge" by John Barlas (pseud. Evelyn Douglas)

“Isaac?”  Scott repeated. The blue eyed boy stood there. He couldn’t bear to look at Scott. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, so many that Scott had but he couldn’t talk to him. He would be punished if he did. 

“I’m sorry Scott. I have to go.” Isaac tried to walk past Scott but couldn’t. Scott grabbed his arm, pushing him back against the wall. Scott’s body covered Isaac’s. Despite the sizes Isaac felt small. 

“Not until you tell why you’re back. I need to know.” Scott breathed. Isaac struggled to get past Scott. He even went as far as to hit the other man’s chest. Scott was adamant about keeping him there. 

“Scott. If he finds out that I’m not, if he…Please let me go.” 

“Isaac. Please. Who is he? Your husband? Is your husband here?” 

Isaac nodded. No one new had come into the castle, no one but the Hale family. 

 

_“My husband is the most beautiful person in the world. Staring at him could bring the strongest of men to their knees. That’s why I keep him hidden.”_

The conversation that he had with Peter ringed in the back of his mind. He was talking about Isaac. 

“Please. You know what you asked. I have to get back before he notices that I am gone.” 

This time Scott didn’t stop him. He watched as Isaac ran down the hall. Peter Hale was the one that married Isaac. This entire time Scott had never known. In a way it was kind of good. If he didn’t know that Peter and Isaac were married—He cringed at the word, but if he didn’t know then he doubt that Peter would have allowed Isaac to return. 

After several minutes Scott made his way back to the ball room. His mother and father were still sitting on their throne. His mother’s eyes lit up once she saw her son return. He hadn’t noticed until he walked to his own chair that Jackson was sitting next to her. 

“Oh dear.” Her face was bright with excitement. 

“Mother.” Scott said. 

“Jackson was just telling me how you two really hit it off. If this is true have you found a bride?” 

His mother’s face was lit beautifully. He had never seen her this happy since she remarried and he didn’t want to break her heart. 

“Perhaps mother. But first I must go on a few outings with him. To make sure.” 

Scott’s eyes made contact with Jackson’s who was glaring at the prince. They both knew that Scott had no intention of marrying Jackson and that the outing was a way of letting Jackson know that. 

“Of course sweet heart. Take your time. But not too much. Your brother is anxious to marry Prince Derek.” 

Scott glanced out to the dance floor and sure enough Stiles was wrapped in Derek’s arms. He suddenly felt ill. 

“Mother. I am not feeling well. If you do not mind I shall retire early.” 

Melissa’s face suddenly turned from excitement to worry. 

“Do you need me to accompany you?” 

Scott shook his head. “No mother. I shall be fine. Enjoy the rest of the party. Goodnight father. Good night Jackson.” 

Scott took off towards his chambers. 

 

                                                                                    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No pleasant dreams came to Scott that night. They were all of Scott, the life he could have had with Isaac, gone. He saw bloodshed. Isaac being beaten for Peter had found out that he left his chambers. Before the first sunrise Scott awoke, gathering his coat and walking the grounds. A guard not too far from him. He needed to find a way to speak with Isaac, alone. He wouldn’t dare request it, that would cause tension between the two families and he didn’t want to make Stiles chose. There had to be another way, something he could do without Peter knowing. And then it came to him. His father had a hunting trip coming up and of course the men would want to go. Scott would pretend to be sick once again, Peter wouldn’t dare let Isaac out of his chamber for something like that. There would only be one guard at the door that he could easily get past. It was the perfect plan. 

 

                                                                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

**_“Hast thou, lone-standing by the forest's verge,_ **

****

**_Marked the mysterious melody that sweeps_ **

****

**_Among the boughs, or, melancholy, creeps_ **

****

**_Along the moss? or felt teh dismal dirge,--_ **

****

**_High up on mountain summits, that emerge_ **

****

**_Above the reign of storm, where the snow sleeps,--_ **

****

**_Of the unquiet distant ocean-deeps_ **

****

**_At the sky's edge of shining stars and surge?_ **

****

**_So dim a music from so deep a source_ **

****

**_Hath my love's voice to me, as if it spake_ **

****

**_Out of the earth or from beyond the spheres:_ **

****

**_Lost hope, and vain regret, and long remorse_ **

****

**_Out of the heart's deep solitudes awake_ **

****

**_Like the world's dead, and clothe themselves with tears. “_ **

****

As if a prophet Scott was correct. Peter had gone with his father, leaving Isaac all alone. There was only one guard guarding the door. Vernon Boyd as he had learned was Derek’s most trusted guard. He didn’t want to get the boy in trouble but he needed to speak with Isaac. 

“Vernon Boyd.” Scott spoke. The young guard bowed. 

“Your majesty.” 

“Why don’t you take a break? I shall send one of my men to guard the door until you return.” 

The young guard shook his head no. “I am sorry your majesty but I cannot. I was placed…” 

“I understand. But they left over two hours ago. I am sure you are tired. It’s is only for a short while. I promise no harm shall come to whoever is behind this door.” 

Vernon seemed uneasy to leave his post but untimely agreed. As soon as he left and disappeared from sight  Scott took a deep breath. His hand resting on the door. On the other side was his long lost love, and he was going to get answers, more answers. 

 


	3. A look back: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look back into the relationship before Isaac was taken away.

Isaac was just a lowly servant the first time he met Scott. Isaac was to serve Scott, go with the prince anywhere, do whatever. And at first Scott thought that the servant would just be another face, another person that he had seen on the streets. The only servants that were able to serve him were no more than ten years old or no older than forty. So the moment that there was a knock on the door, Scott didn’t even bother to get up and open it. He only sat on his bed, looking out the window at his mother and father walking across the lawn.

It was the voice that he heard first. A soft, silky voice that immediately caught Scott’s attention. When he heard the door creak open and the voice whisper he turned around. He wasn’t like the other servants. Where mostly everyone in the village were dark skinned or fair and had dark eyes Isaac was the exact opposite of them. His skin was lighter than everyone else’s and his eyes were a light blue. His smile lit up the room like no other. In Scott’s eyes he was beautiful.

Scott had learned that the boy, Isaac Lahey had come from a neighboring village, sold to their kingdom after his mother fell ill and his father needed some sort of penance for the boy. Isaac told Scott it wasn’t hard on him. He misses his mother of course but glad to get away from his father. His father use to beat him, hit him until he would black out and wouldn’t wake up for days. Hearing this made Scott angry, angry enough that he actually sent his men to the village to find Isaac’s father. They didn’t find anything. According to the townspeople Isaac’s father had left shortly after Isaac was sold. Turns out that he made Isaac’s mother ill after finding out that Isaac was not his son. After Isaac was sold he lied and told her that he had drowned in the lake trying to save a little girl. She was so distraught that his father took her back to her village and one knew where that was.

Scott was actually relieved, He didn’t want that monster anywhere near Isaac again.

From that moment on Scott refused to let Isaac work, refused to let him do anything that required the perfection to work. And in that time Scott fell in love with him, Isaac felt the way. Three months into Isaac ‘working’ for Scott is when they first kissed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet 94 by Shakespeare

Scott stared at the boy sitting on the cot before him. He could barely breathe at the site. Isaac was as beautiful as the day he was taken from him, ripped away harshly by his father and forced to marry (at the time Scott had no idea of the country) Peter Hale.

                                                                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Scott’s father had come into Scott’s room. He knew about Scott and Isaac and thought nothing of the relationship. As long as Scott did his civic duty and married for an heir then he could keep Isaac all he wanted. And when the time came and Scott had his child then Scott could do what he wanted, Divorce his wife and marry Isaac if that is what he wanted. At least that’s what he was going to let Scott know up until his meeting had went sour. The country to their left, a country he thought to be good friends had suddenly declared war for some reason. The Stilinksi’s were a peaceful people and wanted no war. He pleaded with them, asked them whatever they wanted he would give. Isaac had been serving the men, Scott resting peacefully, unaware of what was going on. Peter Hale saw Isaac the moment he entered with King Stilinski. Wanting the rare beauty since laying eyes on him._

_“Him. I want him.” Peter pointed to the boy. Once Isaac realized who he was talking about he dropped everything. Immediately cleaning it up and apologizing for the mess. “What is your name?”_

_Isaac didn’t speak._

_“Isaac.” The king said. “The boy’s name is Isaac. But you do not want him. You need someone that can produce you an heir. Taking a male isn’t the right way.”_

_Peter only laughed. “Either give me the boy or prepare for war.”_

_The moment that the door opened Scott knew something was wrong. His father told him of the trade. Scott couldn’t breathe, he lost the one person in the world that mattered._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Months had gone by, Scott hadn’t changed. He would go into the motions but never really be there. It wasn’t until Derek Hale had taken an interest in Stiles that King Stilinski had found something out. There were a special few men that could bear children, the king had many in his village. Peter could sense them but Isaac was the one he wanted. Derek had been told that Stiles was one that could and that pleased Derek. He was in love with the boy and knowing that Stiles could give him children was the best._

_The king had lost. The man that his son was in love with could have given him children. If he only had known that sooner._

_Not soon after had the king known about this he had every male in the kingdom tested to find out who could bear children and he only had three. Besides his son Stiles, Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani could produce off spring. The king made sure to keep them well protected. He couldn’t think to lose more of his people to warring countries._

                                                           

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Isaac jumped at the sound of the door opening. Thinking that it was Peter returning early from his trip he hid in the corner of the small cot. The sight made Scott ache with anger and hurt. What could Peter possibly have done to Isaac to make him so afraid of him?

“Isaac. It’s me. It’s Scott.” Scott moved forward, reaching forward. Isaac moved slightly, turning his head and his eyes connecting with Scott’s.

“Scott?” He whispered. Scott smiled, well more of sad smiled. He didn’t like the fact that Isaac had now become so afraid of everyone around him and because of Peter Hale.

“Yes. It is me. Come. I will not hurt you.”

Isaac took Scott’s hand. He pulled the scared boy into a tight embrace.

“It’s ok now.” Scott said. “Everything will be ok now.”

                                               

                                                                                    $$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Minutes went by of Scott holding Isaac. Whispering things in the boy’s ear to make him feel better.

“Tell me Isaac. Why would you choose to marry Peter Hale? I thought that we were happy together?” Scott enquired. The boy was still shaking slightly but he was feeling better.

“It’s not like I had a choice Scott.” Isaac grumbled as he untangled from Scott’s arms and moving to sit on the other side.

“There is always a choice.”

“I’m not royal Scott. I didn’t have a say in the matter and I thought you knew.”

Scott scrunched his face. “Knew what?”

“Didn’t your father tell you?”

“Tell me what Isaac?”

Isaac shook his head. “Nothing. If your father didn’t tell you then it is not of importance.”

Scott took his hand. “Is it about Peter Hale? I know that he is your husband.”

Isaac froze. “So then you know why?”

Scott shook his head. “No. tell me.”

“Peter Hale saw me. The day that I was serving them. He wanted to start a war with your father and Peter said that he wouldn’t go to war as long as he had me. Your father agreed.”

“He agreed? But why? What could Peter have gained from being with you? Despite his harshness I had been told that Peter is very loyal. Only takes one person as his love.”

“That is true. But he did gain something.”

Isaac removed the shawl that was covering him and Scott gasped. He don’t know how he missed it the other night. It was so evident. Scott held out his hand, hovering slightly over the small bump that was there.

“You are pregnant?”

Isaac nodded.

****

**_“They that have power to hurt and will do none,_ **

**_That do not do the thing they most do show,_ **

**_Who, moving others, are themselves as stone,_ **

**_Unmoved, cold, and to temptation slow,_ **

**_They rightly do inherit heaven's graces_ **

**_And husband nature's riches from expense;_ **

**_They are the lords and owners of their faces,_ **

**_Others but stewards of their excellence._ **

**_The summer's flower is to the summer sweet,_ **

**_Though to itself it only live and die,_ **

**_But if that flower with base infection meet,_ **

**_The basest weed outbraves his dignity:_ **

**_For sweetest things turn sourest by their deeds;_ **

**_Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds.”_ **

****

****

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott wandered back to his room, distraught and angry at what he had found out. First off his father had lied to him about what truly happened to Isaac and then he found out that the man he was in love with was now with child from someone that threatened war to his country.

Isaac and he could only sit there after finding out. Scott had moved off the cot, standing as far away as he could from the other boy. Staring widely at the small bump that was protruding underneath the shawl that the other man wore. He couldn’t look at him and it was not for the fact of the baby, it was because that could have been his child, they could have been happily married now had it not been for his father. If his father would have just talked to him first about what was going on they could have come to an understanding. They could have solved all of this without the threat of war and without losing Isaac. Scott hadn’t said anymore to Isaac and instead had left.

Scott didn’t let the tears flow as he walked the halls, he didn’t let the tears flow when he was in front of Isaac. No. He let them flow once he finally reached his room. There was no one there to hear him cry, no one to see the weakness that was inside of him.

“Aww, how the mighty prince has fallen.”

Scott jumped at the sound of the eccentric voice in his room. He looked and noticed Jackson sitting legs spread on his bed. Jackson had on no shirt and was staring lustfully at Scott.

“Get out.” Scott demanded moving towards the younger boy, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. Jackson stopped him.

“Come on. Tell me what’s wrong? Why is the mighty prince Scott crying?”

Jackson wasn’t showing any signs of remorse. He was actually savoring the boys hurt.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. And if you don’t wish to spend a night in the dungeons then I suggest you leave at once.”

Jackson stopped him once again. “Aww come on? What has you so upset? If it’s…” Jackson reached for the lace that held up Scott’s pants. “Sex that has you this way I am more than willing.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pushed the man out the door.

“Stay away from me Jackson.”

Scott closed the door and took off his clothes. The day was too much for him to deal with. He laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. Isaac, the man that he loved was betrothed to someone else, having someone else’s baby and all because his father didn’t want to start a war.

 

“I want you Isaac. You don’t know how badly I want to hold you in my arms again.” Scott breathed into the taller man’s ear.

 Scott had gone back to the room, Peter still hadn’t returned from the trip. Isaac was sprawled out on the tiny cot, legs spread wide, hand around his growing erection. Scott hadn’t expected to walk in on this when he returned. Isaac looked beautiful under the natural light. Isaac had his eyes closed, he didn’t hear the door open or the soft moans of Scott. Isaac’s right hand was working over his cock, his thumb rubbing lightly over the reddish tip, smearing the pre-cum over the head. The other hand was reaching down towards his puckering hole. Scott had a clear view of it all and he couldn’t resist the need to pull his cock out. Scott stood on the wall, watching as Isaac stuck in two fingers while he began to slowly stroke his erection. The moans were soft, not too loud. He couldn’t fight it. Scott walked over to the bed, his erection standing up, bobbing as he walked. He grabbed Isaac’s hand, the one that was inside of him. Isaac’s eyes popped open and went wide when he saw Scott.

“Shh. Ok? It’s going to ok. I’m going to take care of you.”

Scott moved the hand and knelt in front of Isaac. The boy was already stretched from his fingers. Scott grabbed his cock and lined it up with Isaac’s hole. Scott entered Isaac without trying to hurt him. But found that he could enter the boy without much effort.

“Scott. Please.” Isaac whispered stroking himself faster. Scott moved to keep up with the pace. Isaac’s blue eyes meeting with his.

“Fuck Isaac.” Scott yelled, gripping the boy’s hips, pushing in all the way and eliciting a loud whimper from Isaac.

“I don’t think I can last longer.” Isaac said, his hand moving faster, Scott matching each thrust. Seconds later they came at the same time.

Scott pulled out of Isaac, cum dripping out Isaac as they both laid there post coitus.

“Scott….”

“Mmm.” Scott could barely speak. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, at least not with someone that he loved so much.

“Scott.”

Scott turned over and nearly fell out of the cot. It wasn’t Isaac that was in the bed, but Jackson.

Hoping what it was all but a dream Scott rubbed his eyes, blinking furiously but the boy was still there.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Scott asked as he moved and looked for his clothes.

“I am sorry your grace, but you are in my bed. You came to me, you searched me out and asked to bed me. I couldn’t deny the prince.”

‘’I would never.”

“Say what you want. But I remember. You came to me. You wanted me.”

Scott found his clothes, hastily put them on and walked out the door and back to the castle.

“You can’t just walk away!” Scott heard Jackson scream and he chose to ignore it. He didn’t remember walking to Jackson’s home, he didn’t even remember leaving the castle.

“What happened?” Scott said to himself as he walked into the castle. 


End file.
